


Special

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cream Pie, Dumpster Bagel: Do Not Eat, F/M, Facials, Gang Rape, Incest, Mind Control, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vanya always wanted to be special. Allison is just giving her that.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Second "Vanya gets raped on public transit" fic in the anon collective. We need one more to make a trilogy!

Allison Hargreeves stared into the depths of her whiskey glass, and her normally pretty face was contorted up in a sneer. 

“It was that fucking book,” she said. “That fucking book, where she went on and on about how I got everything I ever wanted in my life because of my powers.” She took another drink, and the whiskey burned as it made its way down her throat. “Patrick used it as evidence.”

“I’m sorry,” said Diego, and he looked it, too. “She had no right to write that shit.”

“And she didn’t know most of it! That’s the worst part!” Allison sighed, and she leaned back into her seat, her head tilting back. “God, remember the horny fans?”

Diego wrinkled his nose. “You had the worst ones,” he told her. “Mine were mostly just squealing girls.”

“No, I got the guys… the grope-y guys.” She took a long, deep drink, and she relished the sharpness of the alcohol. She needed it. “God, just… she never saw half of the horrible shit that Dad did to us, and then she has the fucking _nerve_ to write that… trash, saying how she somehow had the worst of it because we didn’t let her in on our reindeer games.”

“As if she’d be able to handle any of that shit,” Diego said, and he sipped his beer. “She was always just so weak. She didn’t get her chance in the limelight.”

“It’s her fault that I don’t have Claire,” Allison said, and her voice cracked. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the rage seemed to be simmering through her, like a pot of water. “I wish we could just… teach her a lesson.”

“A lesson,” Diego echoed. “What kind of lesson?” He looked like an almost normal person tonight, in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Did he even own a single piece of clothing with color on it? She’d get him a bright red blazer or something for Christmas. 

“A lesson that she had it easy,” said Allison. “That she needs to stop whining and move on with her life. She can’t just blame all of the problems in her life on us, or on Dad, or on… any of that.”

“Right,” said Diego. “I could agree to that.” He toasted her with his beer, and she watched as he took a drink of it, his head thrown back. She could admire the elegant line of his profile, the lovely curve of his nose, the fullness of his lips. She was half tempted to kiss him - he was pretty enough for it, and it wouldn’t be the first time she’d kissed him.

They’d all messed around together, back in the day - who else was there to mess around with, after all? They had all been horny teenagers, although thankfully Vanya didn't write about that. For all Allison knew, Vanya didn't actually… know about that. For all that Vanya had apparently watched them all like hawks, she hadn't ever noticed people slipping into each other's bedrooms. 

"We should go to one of her stupid book readings," Allison said, her mind hazy with anger and booze. "Go spill some of _her_ juicy secrets."

"Vanya had juicy secrets?" Diego rested his elbows on the table, and he cradled his beer bottle in his long fingers. "All she ever did was play her violin and follow Dad around."

"She had plenty of them," said Allison, and she made a face. "She got her period first, and she bled all over her chair in class.'

"Ew," said Diego. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah, she stayed back. I always stayed last, to rumor the tutor into giving me a good grade." She was drunk enough to admit to that - to admit to rumoring people into what she wanted. She was still having trouble seeing that there was something wrong with it in the first place - she had these powers, so why not use them?

Diego snorted. "So Patrick got custody?" Maybe he was going for a low blow - the two of them had always gone at each other claws out. 

"Patrick got custody. And the house. And half my assets."

"Wow," said Diego. "That's fucked up."

Allison snickered in spite of herself. That was such a Diego thing to say. "It really is," she said. "And it's Vanya's fault."

"I'm getting shit from everyone else at the gym about it," said Diego. "Asking about my stutter or my close, personal relationship with my mother."

"Wow," said Allison. Although really, what else was she going to say? So he was being ribbed a bit - _she_ was losing her daughter. 

"We should go home," Diego said, and he put the empty beer bottle on the table. "You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Allison made a dismissive hand gesture. "I'll be fine," she said, and then she sighed, "although you're right. We should go."

"I'll walk you to your hotel," said Diego. 

"Walk nothing, it's all the way uptown," said Allison. "And you are _not_ driving, after all that beer."

"We can take the subway," said Diego. 

"The subways are full of rapists and murderers," Allison said. 

"And I've got a fuckton of knives," said Diego. "We're good."

"I'll get the bill," said Allison, standing up and only wobbling a little bit. There was a lot of booze in her system - it had been a whole lot of grousing. 

Allison gestured over for the bartender, and she leaned over, whispering in his ear. "I heard a rumor our drinks are on the house," she said, and then she walked away, before his brain caught up. 

"You're gonna get banned from every fucking bar in the city if you keep doing that," Diego said, although he didn't seem too bothered. 

"As if you could afford this place without me," Allison said breezily, and she hooked her arm with his. "Come on. Let's go back to the hotel room." She looked at him sidelong, and maybe she was hinting at something and maybe she wasn't - even she wasn't sure. 

Diego blushed, and she grinned wider. 

* * *

Vanya stood in the subway, and she spaced out. Her apartment was by the very last stop, so she didn't actually have to pay attention. She sat, letting the rocking motion of the train relax her. It had been a good reading. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was a _real_ published author. She had even worn a skirt and stockings for the stupid party, as her publicist had suggested. It was late enough that she was almost nervous, but… it was an almost. There were a few other people on the train - a messenger guy, a business man coming home from work in a suit, some college kids. She might have been nervous - their father had drilled it into her head that she was small, she was helpless, she could be raped at any moment if she didn't constantly have her guard up. But what did he know?

Vanya sighed, a long gusty sound, and then she frowned, her eyes focusing. Was that…

"Allison?" Vanya said it before her brain had a chance to catch up. 

Her sister turned around, and she frowned. It seemed to take up her whole face, transforming it into some kind of snarling mask. "What right do you have to show your face?"

"I'm… I'm on my way home," Vanya said thickly. "I live in this city. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in LA with, y'know, Patrick and -"

"Claire," Allison said sharply. "My daughter, Claire. And no, actually, I shouldn't. I'm not _allowed_ to be, because of your stupid fucking book."

"My book didn't make them take your daughter away," Vanya said, and she was standing up now. She was too short to be intimidating, she knew that, but at least now she wasn't speaking to Allison's midsection. 

"Shouldn't you be taking a limo, Miss Best Seller List?" And there was Diego, lurking over Allison's shoulder. 

Vanya grimaced - he had always been the meanest to her. 

"I had every right to write that book," Vanya said, and she was getting more into Allison's space. "As much right as you did to exclude me from everything, to torture me -"

"We never tortured you," Allison interrupted. "Dad tortured us." There was a brightness to the back of her eyes, and it was making Vanya's anxiety act up. She hadn't ever seen Allison this mad before. 

"You don't know what torture is," Diego said, and he was on her other side, one of his hands holding on to her tightly. "Dad tortured us. He hid it from you, since you were his favorite."

"I wasn't his favorite," Vanya said, and she tried to shrug his hand off. "I wasn't ever anyone's favorite."

"Well," Allison said, and her voice went bright, "we can change." She leaned over, and she whispered in Vanya's ear, so close it tickled. "I heard a rumor you can't use your limbs."

Vanya's muscles immediately gave out, and she sagged back against Diego's broad chest. He made a startled noise, but he grabbed hold of her. 

"Allison, what's going on?" Diego shot her a confused look. 

But Allison was making her way towards the messenger guy, who had been watching the two of them with a fascinated expression, like someone witnessing an intensely interesting soap opera. "I heard a rumor," she said, "that you raped my sister."

His eyes went cloudy, and then.. his face went feral. He stood up, and he walked over - four steps. He shoved his hand between Vanya's legs, and he grunted when he encountered her tights. 

"Allison," Diego said, and he didn't sound so sure. He was her savior. Her favorite brother. 

"Everyone knows you wet the bed, Diego," Allison said. "All your buddies at the gym knows that you pissed the bed until you were eight."

Diego made a savage noise deep in his throat, and he shoved Vanya at the messenger, who grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her onto the seat. He was still pawing at her inner thighs, one hand yanking at the buttons of her blouse. He was so much bigger than she was, but then again, so was everyone else. Their dad had been right. 

"Ma'am, this is -" One of the college students was approaching them both, looking concerned. 

"Diego, cover your ears," said Allison. 

Vanya watched, tears tracking down her face as he did so.

"I heard a rumor you all raped my sister," said Allison. 

Vanya began to cry harder, as her shirt was ripped open, her bra shoved up. The men all watched her with that same hungry look, and they were approaching her like predators. 

"Allison, please, no!" Vanya's voice cracked, and she thrashed under the man on top of her, as he grabbed the crotch of her tights and yanked them open. This was what she got for wearing a dress, for looking like this. 

"Allison," Diego said, but he wasn't moving. One of his hands was on Allison's lower back, and then Vanya's view was blocked by the businessman, who was standing in front of her. He was… he was grabbing her hair, shoving her face forward, and his cock was out. It was uncut, pink and hard, and he was rubbing the wet head across her face - her cheeks, her lips. 

"No," Vanya mumbled, "Allison, no, I'm sorry, I'll retract my statement, I'll -"

"I heard a rumor," said Allison, "that you're horny, Vanya." 

The sweet warmth passed over Vanya, like every other time Vanya had been rumored - that sweet, cloudy emptiness. The heat burrowed its way into her guts, like a fire burning through a piece of paper, and her clit was throbbing, her cunt already getting slick. 

The business man's cock was in her mouth now, filling her whole mouth. She sobbed, the salty, musky taste of it overwhelming her senses, drool slicking down her chin and soaking into her shirt. 

The messenger was sucking on her nipple, holding on to her other breast a little too roughly. She was crying from the pain of it, the desperate wanting as her panties were shoved to the side, and the hot, blunt head of a cock was being pushed into her cunt. 

"Wouldn't you rather we had ignored you, Vanya?" Allison's voice was syrupy sweet, but it had a breathy quality to it.

Vanya gagged, as the cock down her throat jabbed her particularly hard. There were tears tracking down her face, and her nose was running. The man who was fucking her mouth wasn't even looking at her - his expression was distant, as if he was taking a piss or getting his shoes shined. 

The cock inside of her drew out, then shoved back in. It was… relentless, driving into her, and the businessman's hands were on her head, yanking on her hair and forcing her to stay still as he fucked her face. She could hear how _wet_ she was, the obscene squelching of her pussy as it was filled with an unwanted cock. It sent a little thrill through her, and then the cock in her throat was all the way down her throat, balls on her chin. She was choking on it, and her thighs were wet with her own arousal, with the strange man’s sweat. She was pulled off of the businessman’s cock, and then he was… he was aiming it at her face, as he jerked off frantically. 

“No, no, please,” Vanya mumbled, and she tried to turn away, but then… oh god, there was a hand on her head, and it wasn’t a man’s hand - she could feel long nails on her scalp.

“You wanted to be special, Vanya,” said Allison, and she dug her nails in, hard enough that Vanya cried out from the pain of it. “This is what happens when you’re special. People notice you.” 

The businessman groaned, and his cock twitched, spitting come across her face. She closed her eyes before any could get into it, but it was still dripping down her cheek, her chin. Some of it landed on her tongue, and she spat it out, wrinkling her nose. 

“I heard a rumor you swallowed, Vanya,” said Allison, and she took a finger’s worth of come, shoving it into Vanya’s mouth.

Vanya’s mind went foggy again, and then there was more come on her tongue, and her throat was moving - she was swallowing it, even as her stomach was rebelling. 

The man inside of her cunt was speeding up, his balls slapping against her ass, and Allison forced Vanya’s head forward, to look into his face. “He looks so close, doesn’t he, Vanya? You should make it good for him.”

Vanya still had come drying on her face, mixing in with the tears, and she was so… sticky, so disgusting. She shook her head some more. “Please don’t come in me, please, I don’t want - I can’t -”

“I heard a rumor that you had an orgasm on your rapist’s cock,” Allison said, her voice sweet and silky. 

Vanya’s eyes sought out Diego, and she stared at him, her eyes wide, her mouth falling open. She was coming, a hard, sweet orgasm that washed over her like a wave. Diego was watching with a disgusted expression, but he was rubbing his cock through his pants, squeezing the obvious shape of his erection. That sent another, shameful bolt of arousal through her. It almost _hurt_ , and the man fucking her made a guttoral, pained noise, pushing himself as deep inside of her as he could. There was a rush of heat and wetness, and then he was pulling out of her, and his come came out in a rush. She took a breath, still as helpless as a doll, but at least now it was -

One of the college guys sat down next to her, and his cock was huge. Nobody had the right to have a cock that big. It would rip her in half - she was too _small_ for that, full stop. She stared up into Allison's face, and Allison smirked at her, and she took Diego's face in her hands. She kissed Diego, and Diego moaned against her mouth, pressing closer. 

The man with the ridiculous cock lifted Vanya up, and lowered her down onto his cock. It was thick and hot inside of her, and she gasped - Allison's rumor was still echoing in her head. She began to shudder, as she was filled, his sweaty back chest against her equally sweaty chest. She was going to come - her cunt was squeezing around him as he thrust into her, and his hands were on her tits, squeezing them. He was breathing in her ear, and his hips were rolling up, filling her up. It was too much, so thick, so _much_ , and she couldn't stop crying. 

Diego and Allison were kissing - the kind of kissing that Vanya associated with movies - sweet and loving, hands on faces, jaws moving gently. She wished someone would kiss her like that - she wished someone would kiss her sweet and tender, instead of having a cock shoved inside of her. She wished she wasn't being raped on the subway, by men who had been controlled by her sister. 

"I know you like it," the man inside of her said, and then Allison wasn't kissing Diego anymore, she was crouching down, to speak in the man's ear. 

"I heard a rumor you want to put it in her ass," he said. 

"No!" Vanya said, and she was actually shouting. "No, no, I've never had anything - I don't know if I can -"

"Well, how are you going to find out if you don't try jt?" Allison cupped Vanya's cheek, a parody of intimacy. "That's part of being special, Vanya. You have to do things you don't like."

Vanya sobbed, and then she squealed, as she was lifted up by the armpits by the other college guy. She was pulled off the first guy's cock, and held up awkwardly, sagging against his chest as her and was pulled open. "No, no, no, please," and now she was begging. She still couldn't struggle, had to flop uselessly against the man's chest as the other one spread the cheeks of her ass open. She screamed when the hot, blunt head pressed against her hole - her whole body was fighting the intrusion, and the man under her grunted, trying to pull her down.

"Vanya," Allison said sharply, "I heard a rumor you want it in the ass."

The familiar echoes died away, suffusing her body with warmth.It was like a switch being flipped. She gasped, as the pain of it began to change to pleasure. She was _desperate_ for something to fill the aching emptiness inside of her. She wanted it, and she hated that she wanted it, and the pleasure was wrapped up in disgust, like barbed wire. It _hurt_ , but Allison's stupid rumor made even the pain good, and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything but take it, listening to this strange man's heartbeat as another strange man filled her ass with his cock. 

"God," the man fucking her ass said, and the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her was sickening and so good her cunt pulsed. Her tears were soaking into the man's shirt - would he even remember any of this, when it was all over? She hated the slick noises it was making, the way her whole body seemed to be drawing tighter and tighter. She was going to come again, and she hated it. 

"Don't you feel _special_ , Vanya? Don't you like how everyone is looking at you?" Allison's voice was sugary sweet. 

She hadn't been thinking of their eyes on her, but now she could almost feel them, like insects on her skin. She was spread wide open, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, and then she was being shoved back, so that her own back was pressed against a sweaty chest. 

Allison was pressed up against the college guy's back, her elegant hands stroking up and down his chest. 

"I heard a rumor," she said, right in his ear, "that you want to eat her pussy."

"I want to eat her pussy," the man echoed, and he was… he was dropping to his knees, oh _no_ , he was on his knees, holding her thighs open. He was licking her, his tongue sliding between her labia, then finding her clit, flickering over it. 

"Look at how special you are, Vanya," Allison said. "Look at how much they all want you." She grabbed Vanya's head by the hair, and she forced it back, baring Vanya's neck, so that it rested against the man's shoulder. She leaned over, her lips right up against his ear. "I heard a rumor," she whispered, and then Vanya was coming again, her ass clenching around the cock inside of her, her pussy throbbing against the one man's face. 

Her neck was being bitten. Bitten, sucked, and she'd be bruised up, like she had spent the night with a lover. She had never had a lover who marked her up with such abandon - had never had a lover who had been passionate about her at all. These men weren't even passionate about her - they were just obeying the compulsion set forth by Allison's power. This wasn't about her being special, this was about Allison and Diego's twisted little… whatever it was. Revenge plot?

Diego was watching the whole thing with his arms crossed, smirking. He looked like he was watching a soap opera, or a particularly good play. She didn't dare let her eyes leave his face - she didn't want to know if he was aroused, if he was enjoying this at all. She didn't want to think about that - about any of this. 

The wet mouth that had been ravaging her neck went slack, and the cock inside of her shot strings of hot, sticky come into her ass, as deep as it could go. Some of it was already dripping out of her hole, around the cock plugging her up. Her cunt was still being licked, and another orgasm was on the horizon. She didn't know if she could _take_ another orgasm. 

Vanya looked up into Allison's face - Allison's beautiful, glamorous face, staring into Vanya's own, and she was smiling. A self possessed, unimpressed smile. “Oh, Vanya,” Allison said, and she patted Vanya’s cheek again. Vanya looked over Allison’s shoulder, to see Diego still watching. “Be proud. You’re special.” She looked down at the man still eating Vanya out. “I heard a rumor,” Allison said, “that you came all over her tits.”

“No,” Vanya whimpered, as the cock in her ass began to slide out, more come puddling under her. “Please, Allison, I’m sorry, I’m -” The train slowing - were they almost at the last stop? She’d been so lost in the… well, everything that she hadn’t even noticed the train doors opening and closing. She was still trembling, aroused, and she was out of tears to cry, as the man with her pussy juice on his face stood in front of her, his expression vacant, jerking his cock in front of her face.

“I heard a rumor you’ll always remember this,” Allison said, and then the man was coming across her breasts, his semen hot and thick. 

She cried harder, and then the train doors dinged. “This is our stop,” Allison said, grabbing Diego by the hand. “Remember,” she told Vanya, leading Diego out the door, “you wanted to be special.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone I adore. I hope you like it, darling. <3


End file.
